


Red Hook

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Eyewitness Week [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Very brief use of homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Philip follows Lukas around the party with a drink in his hand and he tries not to be nervous. There are so many people here that neither of them have ever seen before, the music so loud that Philip can barely hear Lukas when he tries to tell him something. He knows Lukas well enough at this point to be able to tell that his carefree attitude is a put-on, and he keeps rubbing the spot on his chest where the bullet wound is. Philip wants to touch his arm, kiss him to make him feel better (and to make himself feel better, if he’s being honest) but he only maintains closeness, lets Lukas set the pace.They talk to his friends for a little bit before Lukas motions for Philip to keep going, moving out of the busy living room and into the hallway.Lukas backs him up against the wall a little bit, leaning in close to his ear. “You doing okay?” he asks, his breath hot on Philip’s skin.





	Red Hook

Philip follows Lukas around the party with a drink in his hand and he tries not to be nervous. There are so many people here that neither of them have ever seen before, the music so loud that Philip can barely hear Lukas when he tries to tell him something. He knows Lukas well enough at this point to be able to tell that his carefree attitude is a put-on, and he keeps rubbing the spot on his chest where the bullet wound is. Philip wants to touch his arm, kiss him to make him feel better (and to make himself feel better, if he’s being honest) but he only maintains closeness, lets Lukas set the pace. 

They talk to his friends for a little bit before Lukas motions for Philip to keep going, moving out of the busy living room and into the hallway.

Lukas backs him up against the wall a little bit, leaning in close to his ear. “You doing okay?” he asks, his breath hot on Philip’s skin. 

Philip’s stomach dips a little bit and he nods. Ever since everything happened, Lukas, despite having to recover from his own trauma, put Philip’s needs before his own. He came over every day once he got out of the hospital, would slip into Philip’s room and curl around him until Philip could breathe right again. He worried about Lukas asking his dad to bring him over so often, but Lukas would just say _relax, it’s okay. He can deal._ Half the time Philip was crying because Lukas’s sweetness was almost too much to bear, in a world where everything felt dark and hopeless. He was the person that Philip always knew he was, underneath all that fear and pain. He’d touch Philip like he was precious. He’d whisper in his ear before they fell asleep. 

_Don’t worry. I’ve got you. You’re with me._

“You sure?” Lukas asks, a small smile tugging at his lips, his eyes so wide and honest. “We don’t have to stay too much longer, it’s sorta lame.”

“What d’you wanna do instead?” Philip asks.

Lukas leans on the wall beside him and reaches down, rubbing the hem of Philip’s shirt between his fingers. Philip’s heart picks up its pace. Anyone could see them. “Dad’s out of town for three days,” Lukas says.

“Three whole days?” Philip asks, meeting his eyes. “Wow, a—a lot could be accomplished in three whole days.”

“That’s what I’m thinking,” Lukas says, something devilish in his expression. “Like…so many things. A number of very enjoyable things.”

“What’s going on over here?” Rose says, pushing past a couple making out against the stairwell railings. “God, is this lamer than we expected or what?”

“A little bit,” Lukas says, pressing his back against the wall, his shoulder bumping into Philip’s.

“How you doing, Philip?” Rose asks, crossing her arms over her chest. She’s wearing a pretty red dress and whenever she moves it looks like she loses more sparkles, like she’s made of fairy dust. He’s been a lot closer to her since the day in the hospital, and after everything happened she started texting him. A little, in the beginning, then more and more. It made him feel good, hearing about her day, about her thoughts on some new song or how shitty the decorations for the SGA elections looked. Last week they actually met her for ice cream, and Philip was happy it wasn’t the most awkward thing in the world.

“I’m pretty okay,” Philip says. He’s trying not to hate himself every time he says he feels good, every time he wants a moment to last forever. Lukas is bringing him out of it, drawing him into a place of warmth with his lips and his hands and his smile. His stupid jokes. The reverence in his eyes. And Philip knows his mom would want him to be warm, to stay in the sun instead of wilting in the dark. 

“Good,” Rose says, looking genuinely pleased, and she exchanges a glance with Lukas, who’s smiling too. The song changes in the background, something equally as loud and equally as foreign to Philip’s ears.

“How’s Keith?” Lukas asks Rose, wagging his eyebrows. 

Roses raises hers right back at him. “Perfect,” she says. She looks over her shoulder, and Philip sees her roll her eyes. “Well, drunk right now. Thank God we’re far away from the next neighbor because they’d take half of us away if the cops came.”

“Philip is sticking with the cookies you baked,” Lukas says, grinning. 

Philip blushes a little bit. “I may have eaten…five.” 

“More like eight,” Lukas says, and Philip smacks his arm, making him laugh.

But Rose’s face lights up. “That makes me happy,” she says. “I’ll make ‘em for you again.”

“Don’t,” Philip says. “I’ll get fat.”

“Hey!” Lukas’s friend John yells from the little room with the fireplace. He’s one of four football players Lukas hangs out with and Philip goes a little stiff. They all make him nervous. They’re such bros and Philip thinks any of them could make Lukas relapse, even though that probably isn’t the right word. Philip feels like Lukas has come so far, is accepting himself more and more every day, so every time one of those dudes talks to Lukas, Philip gets nervous. 

“What?” Lukas calls back, unmoving. 

“Come in here and play spin the bottle, all of you!” John yells, laughing, tossing a bottle at Andrew, nearly breaking it.

“Ugh,” Rose groans. “Is Keith in there?”

“No idea!” John yells. “Lukas? Philip?”

“Nah,” Lukas says. 

“Come on!” Andrew yells. “No dude on dude action, we’ll switch out—”

Philip sighs, feeling shitty, like Lukas’s cute little déjà vu vision is definitely not going to come to fruition now.

“Nah,” Lukas says again. “There’s only one person here I wanna kiss.”

Rose turns around and looks at him, her eyes wide, and the guys start laughing. 

“Oh?” John laughs. “Is it—”

Lukas moves swiftly then, and Philip hardly has any time to react before Lukas is cupping his face in his hands and pressing their mouths together. It’s a deep kiss, a kiss that takes his breath away, Lukas’s tongue swiping over Philip’s bottom lip as he pushes against him. Philip’s heart is racing and he can hardly move, only kissing back out of pure instinct, trying not to listen to what’s surely happening in the background.

When the kiss breaks the music is still blaring and Philip hears John’s voice cut through the air.

“Jesus Christ, Waldenbeck!”

“Whoa, dude!”

“Is he drunk?”

“Rose, did you know about this?”

A different voice, sounds like that kid that’s just as bad at math as Philip is—Jason. “I thought so! I totally thought so!”

Lukas is staring at Philip like he’s afraid something might happen if he looks away. Philip breaks into a grin and after a moment, Lukas mimics it, letting out a big breath. 

“Alright, guys, nothing to see—”

“There’s something to see!”

“I totally knew it!”

Philip doesn’t hear the word fag, so if anybody’s saying it they’re keeping quiet. Lukas plants another quick kiss to Philip’s mouth and pulls back, leaning against the wall again, though this time he reaches down and takes Philip’s hand. 

“Jesus Lukas, I never would have thought,” John says, confusion spread across his face.

“I knew!” Jason yells. “I totally knew!”

Rose turns to smile at them. “Nobody’s being a dick.”

“Yet,” Lukas says. “They’re all drunk. It’ll be a big deal later.”

“Maybe not,” Rose says, as the boys continue to exclaim in the background. 

“The world didn’t end,” Philip says, squeezing Lukas’s hand. Lukas looks at him. “You…you okay?” Philp asks, worrying he’s regretting it. 

“I told you,” Lukas says. “Déjà vu. I’ve done this before.”

“Now you’re getting the hang of it,” Philip says, laughing.

“But it was better this time,” Lukas says.

Warmth runs through Philip’s chest and he leans into him, the music and the yelling and the clacking of Rose’s heels fading into the background. “Better?” he asks.

“Every time I kiss you is better than the last,” Lukas says.

Philip feels his heart swell with happiness and he breaks into laughter. “God, so corny,” he says, laughing. 

“Corny?” Lukas says. “I am not corny. I am _cute._ ”

“Uh-huh.”

“Come here,” Lukas says, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into another kiss. Philip melts into it, unsure if he’ll ever get used to Lukas being like this in public.

But damn, he’ll take it.


End file.
